


Smooth Like Quicksilver

by Aurora Cee (SC182)



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious Series, The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Flirting, M/M, One Night Stands, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SC182/pseuds/Aurora%20Cee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian meets a stranger in an alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth Like Quicksilver

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010.
> 
> A/N: A little AU where Brian meets up with a certain Furyan during the post-events in 2F2F.

Brian knew better than to follow strangers into dark alleys, but seeing that unforgettable silhouette made Brian lose hold of the common sense he usually possessed. So here he was walking down one of lesser lit side streets off of Miami Beach, following the familiar muscles and stride of a man that he'd left on the other side of the country.  
  
The sounds of trumpets and drums filled the air, tapering off as he walked deeper into the alley. The man ahead of him was either unaware or just didn't give a shit that he was being followed. A cat or rat, something small and low to the ground, scurried behind him and Brian turned back to look. In that split second, Brian’s target disappeared.  
  
“Like a fucking ninja,” he said into the humid air.  
  
A dark chuckle crackled next to his ear, far too close for him not to have noticed the approach. “Not quite.” The voice behind him said in a voice like gravel, a familiar timbre dark like the night sky.  
  
But it wasn’t Dom. Not really. The silver glow in the eyes was the least of the differences.  
  
This Dom-like person had Dom’s face, but a tighter and stronger stance. Dressed head to toe in black, including his saran wrap-tight muscle shirt that helped him to blend into the night. The shiny silver eyes that watched him like a smirking cat with a mouse an inch from its paw.  
  
His lips curled up at the corner, darkly amused, the clone drawled, “You always follow strangers into dark alleys?”  
  
Feeling like there would be consequences if he said no, Brian lifted his head defiantly and answered, “Only when I know 'em." The clone tested Brian’s boundaries like a predator with a fence, darting in and out, going for Brian’s neck, memorizing his scent. Brian jumped at the hard wet slide of a tongue behind his ear.  
  
“What the…” He shouted, jumping away to wipe the wet streak from neck.  
  
“Tastes pretty,” Dom's clone purred from the shadows. “You gotta name or do I have to make one up?”  
  
Still pissed, Brian snapped back, “Make one up if you want to.” Because a punch he was prepared for, not a spontaneous cat bath.  
  
Back when Brian had been around Dom, he always got the feeling that he was standing beside a force of nature barely contained by skin, like a hurricane trapped in a glass cage. But this one? This clone, who was obviously not Dom, circled him, smirking from behind the shiny black reflective eyes that matched the rolling the Atlantic blocks away.  
  
The metallic eyes regarded Brian for a hot string of seconds. The smirk slid into a teasing grin when he decided to speak. “Richard B. Riddick. Now it's your turn.” He left dangling like a loose fishhook.  
  
Generally, Brian didn't get off on power games, but he was up for challenges and liked partners who held out to maximize the pleasure. Or, so it had been until he met Dom and the gravity between them that was held together by the tenuous bonds of subtle flirting and adrenaline made him like the promises proposed by Dom’s lack of respect for personal space.  
  
Brian missed _those_ power plays.

But then Richard B. Riddick resumed his circular orbit, eyes flowing over Brian from head to toe, expecting him to squawk like a canary waiting for a cat to pounce. The motion triggered an automatic response. “O’Conner. Brian O’Conner.”  
  
Riddick rocked back and forth on his heels. “Well, O’Conner, you followed me so you're either looking for trouble or you’re here to make an invitation.” His razorblade sharp smile gleamed hopefully. “And from the looks of you, I think it’s the second one.”  
  
Brian’s shoulders rolled back as his signature cool slipped into place.“Like I said, you looked like someone I know.”  
  
“You know a guy that looks like me? That's impressive.” Riddick darted in to sniff Brian’s skin again. This time, Brian didn't react, having experienced it already and kept his expression neutral as Riddick licked his lips in satisfaction.  
  
“You’re not him, so I’ll be going.” Brian stepped backwards, then jerked forward by Riddick suddenly yanking him by the front of his shirt.  
  
Riddick shook his head tsking in mock disapproval.“Pretty, pretty just like a kitty.” He reeled Brian in with an iron grip. “I don’t believe in that destiny shit for a fuckin' second, but a pretty thing like you, walking down an alley like this to see a friend that looks like me? I think there might be something to fate after all.”  
  
“Coincidence,” is all Brian said.  
  
“Must be true what they say about blonds on any rock.” Riddick’s smirk broadened into a grin as Brian glared back. ”I promise you won’t be disappointed, Blondie.” He stepped closer, sniffing Brian’s curls. “Smells beautiful.” Riddick didn’t miss the black dilate inside the crystal sea of the blond’s eyes.  
  
Snagged like worm on a hook, Brian followed Riddick into the shadows, hypnotized by the iridescent gleam in his eyes. “What’s the B stand for?”  
  
Riddick’s dark eyes burned silver. “I thought that would be easy to guess. It sure as hell ain’t Bob.” Leaning in, his breath ghosted over Brian's skin. “Badass, baby.” He smirked. "Now I've traveled a long way for a tease, but I'd still put in a little work if I knew you were planning to give it up." Riddick's voice rumbled in Brian's ear before nipping at the corner of his jaw. His tongue swept over the long highway from Brian’s ear to his collarbone. Riddick hadn’t been near anyone this pretty in a good while, and even if Blondie didn’t look like much of a threat, something about those nitrogen blue eyes said otherwise. "So you gonna give it up or do I have to keep workin' for it?" He wouldn’t underestimate this one, no matter how sweet the package was.  
  
Riddick’s hard hands began to clutch Brian closer. “Are you dangerous?” Brian rasped after Riddick palmed greedily at his ass. “Because…fuck…yes”  
  
Riddick worried Brian’s pulse until it throbbed purple. Even his monochromatic field of vision could see it like a beacon. “Dangerous doesn’t begin to describe what I am.” Another lick. “But if you like danger then I’m your guy.”  
  
Brian didn’t have a thing for strange men, but he could make an exception for this one.

“So how about,” Riddick began sucking Brian's lips. “You show me some of the other pretty things on this rock.”  
  
Heat pooled low in Brian's belly, running a lightning streak up from his back to his neck. The South Florida night felt cool compared to Brian’s sudden heat flash. Riddick might have been Dom’s long lost twin, but he was nothing like him. He had a funny way of speaking, but his grip on certain parts of Brian's body was exactly what he needed.  
  
“I'll show you anything you like as long as you like to go fast.” Brian said as he drew closer to Riddick.  
  
"Ain't no other way to go but fast." The quick flick of Riddick’s deadly smile told Brian everything. “This is the best welcome I’ve ever got.”

Between the Skyline and the other things Brian showed Riddick on the houseboat, Riddick got his world rocked and what a world it was.


End file.
